helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morito Chisaki
|image = |caption = Morito Chisaki promoting "Boogie Woogie LOVE" |nickname = , |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 149cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Model, Idol, Singer |active = 2011-present |agency = |label = zetima |join = November 5, 2014 |mcolor = |generation = 5th Generation (Unofficial) |days = |group = Country Girls |acts = CoCoRo Gakuen, Country Girls, Hello! Project Station Dance Club |blog = |sig =Moritoautograph.jpg |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Morito's Autograph }} Morito Chisaki (森戸知沙希) is a Japanese pop singer signed under Hello! Project. She is a member of Country Girls"『カントリー娘。』改め『カントリー・ガールズ』について (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-11-05."カントリー娘。「カントリー・ガールズ」に改名で再始動！ “ももち”も加入" (in Japanese). AliveM.net. 2014-11-05. and a former member of CoCoRo Gakuen. Biography ]] ]] )]] Early Life Morito Chisaki was born on February 19, 2000 in Tochigi, Japan. She attended the Star Project Academy dance school. 2014 In spring-summer 2014, Morito participated in the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! for an opportunity to become a 12th generation member, but failed to join the group. On November 1, Morito graduated from CoCoRo Gakuen.Morito Chisaki. "ラストブログ！！" (in Japanese). CoCoRo Gakuen Official Blog. 2014-11-04. On November 5, it was announced that Morito was added to Country Musume, now called Country Girls, alongside Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Shimamura Uta and Ozeki Mai. 2015 On September 8, Morito released her first solo e-Hello! Blu-ray, Greeting ~Morito Chisaki~. In December, Morito Chisaki was added to the Hello! Project Station Dance Club. 2016 On February 19, Morito celebrated her 16th birthday at a special event titled Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event 2016, featuring two performances in Tokyo. On the same day, Morito released her first mini solo photobook titled Morito Chisaki Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-". Personal Life Family= Morito has an older sister. |-|Education= When Morito joined Country Girls in November 2014, she was a third year middle school student. On March 8, she blogged that she graduated from middle school.http://ameblo.jp/countrygirls/theme3-10087903805.html As of April 2015, she is currently attending her first year of high school. |-|Name Meaning= Morito's given name, "Chisaki", means one thousand blossom. It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Morito Chisaki has acquired: *'Ogata Haruna:' She is good friends with Morning Musume member Ogata Haruna. *'Nonaka Miki:' She gets along well with Morning Musume member Nonaka Miki. *'Haga Akane:' She gets along well with Morning Musume member Haga Akane. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Morito Chisaki (森戸知沙希) *'Nicknames:' Chii (ちぃ), Chii-chan (ちぃちゃん) *'Birthdate:' Sankei Sports. 2014-11-05 Issue. (Reference Image) *'Birthplace:' Tochigi, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 149cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-11-05: Country Girls Member *'Country Girls Color:' Orange *'CoCoRo Gakuen Color:' Orange"こんばんは♡" (in Japanese). CoCoRo Gakuen Official Blog. 2014-04-10 *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Country Girls (2014–) *'Other Groups:' **CoCoRo Gakuen (2011–2014) |-|Q&A= :See Also: List:Morito Chisaki Other Q&As *'Specialty:' Dance *'Hobby:' Watching idol lives, listening to music *'Favorite Colors:' Red, orange, yellow *'Favorite Sports:' Basketball *'Motto:' "Effort will always be awarded" (努力は必ず報われる) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke", "What is LOVE?", "LOVE Machine" *'Looks up to:' Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna Discography :See Also: List:Morito Chisaki Discography Featured In Solo Blu-rays *2015.09.08 Greeting ~Morito Chisaki~ (Greeting ～森戸 知沙希～) Publications Solo Photobooks *2016.02.19 Morito Chisaki Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" Magazines *2015.02.09 BOMB (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai) *2015.02.20 CD Journal (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai) *2015.02.24 B.L.T (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai) *2015.02.28 Gekkan Entame (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai) *2015.03.06 BIG ONE GIRLS (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai) *2015.03.19 Shukan Famitsu (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai) Works Theater *2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! TV Programs *2015- The Girls Live Internet *2014- Hello! Project Station Trivia *She thinks she's like a dog. * She participated in a number of dance competitions between 2011 and 2012. * Within Country Girls, her rivals are Inaba Manaka and Shimamura Uta. *In 2011 and 2012, she modelled for SDM Teens. *When she was younger, her favorite celebrities were Amuro Namie and Kaze. *When she was younger, her dreams were to become a (dance) instructor, a model or a backdancer. *She is the first member of Country Girls to be from Tochigi prefecture. See Also *Gallery:Morito Chisaki *List:Morito Chisaki Discography Featured In *List:Morito Chisaki Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Profile: Country Girls, CoCoRo Gakuen (Archive), SDM Teens * *Former Blog: Gree blog Category:Former idol members Category:Country Girls Category:2014 Additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:February Births Category:2000 Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Blood Type A Category:Pisces Category:Orange Member Color Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:5th Generation Country Girls Category:Morito Chisaki Category:CoCoRo Gakuen Category:Aquarius Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members currently attending high school